Immortality: gift or curse?
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: In a world where humanity is menaced by vampires, a catholic organisation of hunters decided to exterminate them, in order to protect their specie. Kouko, a huntress, since she met a mysterious golden eyes vampire, will realise that the world isn't white or black, but formed with different shades of grey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! So yeah, like I said, I write a AU fanfiction about Kouko and Suzu. Sorry for my crappy english, this isn't my first language. First, it was suppose to be a one-shot, but the story I had in mind was to long for that. So, it would probaly have minimum 2 and maximun 4 chapters. Hope you'll like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't (obviously) own Akuma no Riddle**

* * *

The sun was now over, it was night time, the moment where the creatures of darkness could easily show themselves, without worried about the sun's light or the humans, who normally was sleeping the night. The unfortunate people who were still awake and outside their house were easy targets for these creatures. This is why some humans decided to create a catholic organisation of hunters to fight these monsters and protected their own specie. This organisation majority targeting the most infamous and dangerous creature, the blood suckers, the vampires.

One of their members, a fifteen years old girl with black hair, patrolled tonight. She was considered like the worse member of the organisation. In fact, the young girl didn't want to be a huntress, even if she hated vampires. Usually, the church adopted orphans and trained them to become hunters, it was what happened with the black haired girl. After being a member of this church organisation, you couldn't quit it, whatever the reason.

The black haired huntress entered into a back street. She heard from one of her boss that there had a vampire into this area. Nervous and a little bit scared, she walked into the back street, searching the creature. She didn't see anybody, humans or vampires. After few minutes of searching, she decided to go. She was sure that if she came back to the church without killing any vampire, they will all laugh at her, and her boss will be bad. But she didn't really care right now, she didn't found any vampires, and she didn't want to stay all the night outside.

Suddenly, she saw someone. She stopped to walk and hid herself behind a wall. She watched carefully the other person. It was a young girl, with short blue hair. She was wearing a traditional japanese clothing. This wasn't good, she seemed to be obviously a civil. If there really had a vampire here, this young girl would be in danger. Also, regular people weren't supposed to know about vampires, if this girl saw the vampire, she could be killed by the organisation. The black haired girl didn't want to her to get hurt or kill, for her, it was most important the safety of innocent people than killing vampire. It wasn't a value that other members of the church had usually.

When she arrived in front of the other girl, she noticed that she looked pretty pale, like she was sick. She also noticed her golden eyes, really shiny. This girl seemed to be really weak, a perfect prey for vampires.

"You shouldn't stay here, there are a dangerous person in this area" explained the black haired girl, trying to find a good excuse.

"A dangerous person? Here? I didn't know, thank you to have warning me" said the golden eyes girl.

This girl talked in a strange way. The black haired girl noticed that she was talking like an old person, even if she seemed to be a teenager. But strangely, when she was looking into her eyes, she seemed to be older, more mature. Worried about her safety, the huntress decided to stay with her until she reached her house.

"I'll escort you to your house, if you don't mind" proposed the huntress.

"Really? Thanks, I was really scared of this dangerous person" replied the other girl. "Hey, can I have your name please?"

The black haired girl hesitated. She wasn't supposed to say her name to strangers, but this girl wasn't a menace, and she'll probably don't see her again anyway.

"Kaminaga Kouko" she answered. Even if she didn't care about the other girl's name, it would be impolite to no ask hers. "And you?"

"Shuto Suzu"

The two girls began to walk, heading to the back street's exit. Kouko noticed that Suzu had difficulty to walk. She really seemed sick. Maybe she should take her to an hospital rather than her house.

"Are you alright?" asked the black haired girl.

"No, I'm really hungry" replied Suzu.

The huntress sighed. She thought that the golden eyes girl was so pale because she was hungry, that she had some anemia or something like that.

"Well, we should hurry, you could eat something when you be at your house"

But when they were about to quit the back street, Suzu suddenly grabbed Kouko and pushed her against a wall. Too much surprised, the black haired girl didn't react.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice. I'm so hungry, I can't control myself. You seem to be a really nice girl and I'm really ashamed to do this to you, but I can't help it"

Suddenly, Suzu's golden eyes became blood-red, and her canines became sharper. Kouko realized her mistake. She thought that a girl who looked so weak couldn't be a vampire, but she was wrong. In her life, Kouko didn't see a lot of vampires, she only saw ugly and creepy vampires, and Suzu had nothing to do with this. She was a beautiful woman, she didn't look like a monster.

"You're…a vampire!" shouted Kouko, taking her cross. "Get away from me, you monster!"

Affected by the divine object, Suzu let the black haired girl go and recoiled.

"I see, you are one of them, you're a huntress…well, I thought I would attack an innocent girl, that make this easier for me" said the vampire.

Suzu jumped on Kouko, who tried to protect herself with the cross. It was too late, the vampire grabbed her arm and kicked her right into her stomach. The huntress fell on the ground. She took her stake, trying to stab the vampire's heart with. But the vampire was stronger than her, she took away her weapon and sat on the huntress, restraining her.

"You're pretty weak for a huntress, you know? Well, good for me, I'm not a powerful vampire"

Laying on Kouko, Suzu approached her mouth from her neck. The huntress could feel her sharp teeth slightly touched her vulnerable skin. She could also feel the cold breath of the vampire on her neck. Tears began to roll from her blue eyes. She always knew it, that if she continued to be a huntress, she would die this way, killed by a vampire, like a mere food for them. She always knew deep down that she'll eventually died in the same way that her family. When Suzu's teeth penetrated her skin, the pain was unbearable, but she didn't find the force to scream. She felt all her energy being drained from her body, before fall unconscious.

* * *

Arrived to her house, Suzu headed to the living room, a still unconscious Kouko in her arms. She approached of the couch, laying the huntress on it. The vampire went to the bathroom and took a plaster. Kouko's injury in her neck continued to bleed, so Suzu put the plaster on the wound to stop the bleeding. She took and chair and sat next to the black haired girl.

Suzu didn't know what to do with her. She didn't like killing, she always tried to avoid killing if she could. But Kouko was a huntress, she should kill her, otherwise she could bring the other hunters to kill her. Even if she thought that, Suzu couldn't kill her. Kouko wasn't a bad person, she didn't deserve to die. In fact, this girl didn't look like a huntress. She was weak, completely terrified and crying when the vampire bite her. She looked like a normal girl. The vampire didn't understand why she was a huntress.

The vampire rose up and went to her bedroom. She changed her cloth, she was now wearing something more comfortable, casual wear. She returned to the living room. Kouko was still sleeping on the couch. When Suzu approached of her, the huntress suddenly woke up. When she saw the vampire coming toward her, she panicked, and tried to attack her. Before she could do anything, Suzu pushed her on the couch, forcing her to stay on it. The vampire was in front of the huntress, who was shaking of fear.

"Try anything against me and I swear I'll not spare you this time" warned Suzu.

Kouko noticed the plaster on her neck. She remembered the vampire's bite and suddenly began to panic.

"Did you turned me into a vampire?" asked the huntress, worried.

"No, I only drank your blood. You need to drink vampire's blood to become one. Oh, you risk to be a little weak for few days, I drank too much of your blood. You know, virgin's blood is the best kind of blood for a vampire" she said, with a smirk.

The black haired girl suddenly began to blush. It was kind of embarrassing for her to be uncloaked about her sexual situation, especially by a vampire.

"You…sinful pervert! Why should I believe an evil creature like you? Your kind is only good to kill and destroy human lives!" shouted Kouko, regaining some courage.

Suddenly, the vampire grabbed her collar, gazing Kouko with her golden eyes. Suzu didn't seem to be angry, but her gaze was certainly menacing.

"You're pretty rude to me, Kouko-chan"

"Don't call me in a so familiar way, you filthy monster!"

"You seem to really hate my specie. Why? Is it the reason why you became a huntress?" asked Suzu.

"No, I didn't want to be a huntress, but I really hate vampires. You're monsters, creatures of Satan, unnatural being! It's because of your specie if I became a huntress. Monsters like you killed my family, I became an orphan because of them! My organisation adopted orphans like me and trained them to become hunters. Without your disgusting specie, I would still be a normal girl, it's because of vampires if my life is ruined!"

Suzu, still grabbing Kouko's collar, stay silent for a moment, before adding something.

"You wanted to be a normal girl? Vampires ruined your life? Well, me too"

The huntress was surprised. She didn't understand how a vampire could have her life ruined by other vampires, and how she could want to be a normal girl.

"Don't try to trick me, vampire! How can it be possible, you're just trying to…" began to say Kouko.

"You seem to forget something really important about vampires. We used to be humans before. I was a human before, I was a normal girl, and because of a vampire, I became an evil creature who is hated and killed by hunters. I'm sorry for your family, but I have nothing to do with this. Don't justify your hate for vampires only because for what one vampire did to you!"

"Shut up! There have so many people who lost someone they loved because of vampires, you're all evil! Even if you were humans before, you're now nothing more than filthy monsters that deserved to be exterminated!"

Now Suzu was definitely furious, even if she tried to remain calm.

"You shouldn't say those kinds of things, especially if you didn't know anything about who truly are vampires. I didn't choose to be a vampire, it's something that was impose to me. I was human before, and I was in love with someone. He knew that I became I vampire, but he was still accepted me. But, your organisation didn't accept this, and he gets killed by a hunter! Yes, the majority of vampires are evil, but there have vampires that are peaceful, that just wanted to have a normal life, but they can't, because of hunters! You aren't better than us you know. You killed every vampire, even the ones that didn't do anything wrong, and you also killed humans that know about their existence"

Listening to Suzu's angry speech, Kouko was terribly confused. Since she's a kid, her organisation always teaches her that vampires are all evil and that they all deserved to die. But what Suzu was telling her seemed to be honest, but she couldn't admit that a vampire could be something else than a horrible monster.

"Immortality isn't a gift, it's a curse. I'm condemned to live for eternity as a monster, to be hunted by your organisation, to be force to hurt humans and drink their blood in order to survive. But the worse, it's the loneliness. I didn't get along with my own specie, if I became friend with humans, they risked to get kill by hunters, or they'll grown up and died of old age. Every people I loved are dead, and I'm still alive, condemned to feel the pain of losing someone for eternity. I doubt that you can understand the pain I feel" said Suzu.

"I can't understand the pain of being immortal, this is true, but I can understand the pain of losing someone we loved and be forced to be someone you didn't want to be. I lost my family, the only member in my organisation that I like died in front of me, and I'm forced to be an huntress for the rest of my life. Yes, I'm not immortal, but it's still painful for me to know that I'll hunt vampires for the rest of my life, and probably died young because of this fate" replied Kouko.

A little bit touched by Kouko's words, Suzu released her collar and recoiled from her. She was still so young, but she already endured so much sufferance in her life. Well, it was nothing compared to more than one hundred years of sufferance that the vampire endured, but it was still more tragic than the majority of other humans endured in all their life. She also felt some kind of connection with the young huntress.

"We both suffered in our life, we both became something we didn't want to be, and we both want to have a normal life. The comparison is interesting" said the vampire.

"Don't try to compare you to me, I have nothing to do with you"

Suzu sat next to the huntress, intrigued by the younger girl.

"You're still hostile to me, even if I didn't kill or hurt you seriously" she said.

"Well, you bit me and drank my blood, so yes"

"You know, hunger is unbearable for vampires, if I didn't drink your blood I would become crazy and probably killed someone"

"I doubt that you'll let me go. I'm a huntress and I now where you lived now. Spared me is dangerous for you"

"I know, but I can't kill you. I just have to move somewhere else, it's not the first time it's happen to my anyway" said Suzu, with a sad smile. "You can go now, I won't stop you"

Kouko rose up from the couch and headed to the door. Before quit the vampire's house, the huntress looked at her. For some reasons, the sad look that Suzu had on her face made her sorry for her. Kouko didn't understand why she felt some empathy for a creature she was supposed to hate, who was her natural enemy. Still confused by this, she left the house, letting Suzu into her own loneliness.

* * *

**So, what do you think about this AU fanfiction? **


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to run away from the hunters, the vampire opened a manhole, wanting to hide in the sewer. Unfortunately, one of the pursuers shot with his crossbow, succeeding to impale the night's creature with a bow, in the shoulder. Injured, the vampire fell in the manhole, brutally landing on the sewer's rock ground.

"The vampire is trapped, this thing can't get away now! Everybody go in this manhole and exterminate this vampire" ordered one of the hunters.

Almost every hunter went in the manhole, heading in the sewer. A young huntress approached of the hole, but her leader stopped her.

"Not you, Kaminaga. Go in another manhole, just in case, if we failed to kill this vampire, you could stop this monster" said the leader.

"If you want this, then I'll go. Good luck with this vampire, and be careful" said Kouko.

The hunter's leader entered in the manhole, letting the black haired girl alone. Kouko knew that the leader didn't want her to come, because she was too weak. But she didn't really care, it's not like she wanted to go with them anyway. She walked in another direction, searching for another manhole.

The hunter's group arrived in the sewer. They looked around them, and noticed blood. The vampire was injured, so an easy target for them. They walked for a moment, when they arrived to a place with three different ways. The group split up in three little group of four. The leader, with three other hunters, entered in one of the way. Suddenly, one of the hunters fell on the ground, dead. His neck was broken. The vampire was here, ready to protect herself. Another hunter, who was furious because of his friend's death, tried to kill the vampire with a stake. He succeeded to hurt her, but no enough. He stabbed the creature in the arm. Using her other arm, the vampire grabbed him and choked him to death. The vampire suddenly received holy water, burning her cheek and neck's skin. The vampire uttered a scream of pain, before bitten the hunter in his neck. She drank enough blood to kill him. The leader was the only hunter still alive. He let his comrades died, in order to distract the vampire. He stabbed the creature in her back, with a stake. The vampire fell on the ground, seriously injured. The leader approached of her, ready to kill the vampire.

Using her last forces, the vampire rose up, pushed the hunter's leader and began to run away. The leader pursued her, but even if the vampire was injured, she was still faster than him. After a long moment of running, she finally lost him. The vampire, too injured to continue running, fell on the ground, against a wall.

Kouko came down in the sewer, by another manhole. She walked for few minutes in it, not really searching the vampire. She was sure that the other hunters probably already found the creature and exterminated it. Suddenly, she heard a sound, the sound of someone that fell on the ground. Maybe it was one of her comrades, she should go and help him. She ran in the sound's direction, and then stopped. It wasn't her comrade, it was the vampire. She couldn't see her face well, it was hidden by a black hood. Kouko took her stake, in order to kill the vampire.

"Why you people just can't stop hunting me? I did nothing wrong, until you began to chasing me. I killed because of you, it's your fault if I became an assassin!" managed to say the vampire, weakly.

"You killed my comrades? You filthy monster, the only thing you deserve is death! All vampires are evil, they all deserve to die" replied Kouko, aggressively.

"Except maybe Shuto Suzu" the huntress suddenly thought. This thought bothered Kouko. She wasn't supposed to think this about a vampire, her enemy. She was a huntress, her job was to kill vampires, not have pity of them. She approached of the vampire, ready to kill her.

"Kouko-chan, is that you?" asked the vampire.

The black haired girl was now in front of the vampire. She was confused by the way that the vampire called her. Kouko grabbed the vampire's hood, wanting to know what she looked like. A pair of golden eyes suddenly gaze her, and she recognised her.

"You, what…why? Why it's you, what am I supposed to do?" asked the huntress, confused.

Suzu stayed on the ground, too weak to stand up. She wanted to say something, but no word came out of her mouth. The last thing she saw because falling unconscious, it was Kouko, grabbing her collar, a stake in her hand.

* * *

Her entire body was in pain when Suzu woke up. She immediately recognised her bed, or rather, her old bed. Since she met Kouko two weeks ago, the vampire moved somewhere else. So, she was now in her old house. She was too weak to stand up, so she remained lying. Suddenly, Suzu noticed Kouko's presence, sat next to her, on the bed. The vampire was surprised, she didn't expect that the huntress spared her, and also saved her.

"Sorry, I didn't take care of your wound, I didn't know how to do this with a vampire, and I don't know a vampires' hospital where bringing you" said the black haired girl.

"Don't worried about that, vampires heal faster than humans, this isn't mortal wounds for me" replied Suzu. "So, why you didn't kill me? Why did you bring me here? Why did you save me, Kouko-chan?"

The huntress didn't answer to her questions. In front of Kouko's silence, the vampire tried to provoke her, to force her to answer.

"You spared me, even if I killed some of your friends? You should really like me to do this, Kouko-chan" said Suzu, with a provocative smile.

Suddenly, the black haired girl was now on the vampire, with her stake pressing on Suzu's chest, where her heart was.

"Don't say stupid things, vampire! I only spared you because I pity you, not because I like you" said Kouko, pissed off. "I should kill you for what you did, I don't know what stopped me"

"I can't protect myself right now, I'm vulnerable, you could kill me"

"I know, I already tried to kill you in your sleep, but I couldn't. This isn't normal, you did something to me, don't you? Some vampires have psychic power, you use a special power on me, huh?"

"What? No! I'm too weak to have those kinds of power, I couldn't beat four humans without being hurt. The only thing that I'm good to is running away" answered Suzu.

The golden eyes girl didn't seem to lie, but Kouko didn't want to trust a vampire. It was because of these monsters if her family died, if she became a huntress, and they killed her beloved senpai, Irina. So, why did she feel something about Suzu? Why did she found her different from other vampires?

"You killed people, don't you? Even before today?" asked Kouko.

"Yes, I did, in order to protect myself. I killed some of your comrades in self-defence. If they didn't try to kill me first, I wouldn't be force to become a killer. The first person I killed was a hunter, I didn't want to kill anyone, but I didn't have any choice. There is a lot of my kind that only began to kill because of hunters, because of your group"

"What are you trying to say? It's hunters' fault if vampires are evil?"

"No, the majority of them are naturally evil, but some vampires, like me, are peaceful. Me, I didn't kill humans to revenge from hunters, I only kill to protect myself, but some of them did this. If your group stop to kill vampires like me, they would be less evil vampires"

What Suzu said seemed to be honest and reasonable, but the hunters' organisation considered every vampire as evil. Even if Kouko agreed with Suzu, she couldn't do anything with her group's politics.

"Maybe you're right, but my organisation would never be agreed with you" said Kouko.

"I know this, but why do you stay with them? You said that you didn't like being a huntress, so why…"

"Because I have no choice!" interrupted Kouko. "I can't leave them, it's impossible! If I try to run away from my organisation, I'll be considered as a traitor and they'll hunt me, and kill me"

"Oh, hunters going to hunt and try to kill you? Well, welcome in my daily life, but in my case, I didn't choose this!"

The huntress began to be angry. She didn't like this feeling, she felt like she was the bad one and Suzu the victim. This couldn't be true, she was a vampire, she was supposed to be the bad one!

"Stop trying to play the victim, I'm the victim here, it's your kind that…" began to say Kouko.

Suddenly, Suzu spat blood, and began to groan of pain.

"What's wrong? I thought that vampires heal faster!"

"They do, usually. But my wound, it's a stake that caused it. Vampires are weak to woods, I can't heal it enough faster…"

If she do nothing to help her, Suzu will die. Kouko began to be worried for the vampire. She didn't understand why, but she didn't want that she die.

"How can I help you? If I can do something, I'll. Maybe with a bandage…" began to say Kouko.

"Bandage would be useless, you can't do anything to help me. Only blood could help a vampire to heal faster because of this kind of injured. Why are you so concern about my life suddenly?"

The huntress didn't answer, and she removed her shirt, leaving only her bra. The vampire didn't understand what the meaning of this, but she was kind of exciting by Kouko's half nakedness. To a vampire, sexual desire could increase the blood hunger, and vice versa.

"Then, drink mine" said Kouko.

"Are you crazy? I could kill you, why on earth would you let a vampire bite you!?"

"Because, otherwise, you'll die" justified the huntress.

Suzu was surprised by Kouko's answer. She didn't want her to die? Why? This was insane, impossible, incomprehensible. Why a huntress would save a vampire's life? The answer is, she was different from other hunters, like herself she was different from other vampires.

Even if she didn't want to hurt Kouko, the hunger was too strong, the pain was unbearable, she needed to drink her blood.

"Alright, but I'm warning you. I'll try to not kill you, but I can't promise that I won't hurt you by accident" said Suzu.

The vampire grabbed Kouko by her waist and approached her from herself. Suddenly, Suzu began to touch Kouko's bra, approaching her other hand from her crotch.

"W-what are you doing, you sinful creature! I said drink my blood, not do shameful things to me!" protested the huntress.

"Relax, it won't hurt. It will be painful when I'll bite you, but I can relieve pain, just trust me please"

Even if she didn't trust entirely Suzu, Kouko decided to let her doing what she plan to do. She suddenly felt the vampire's cold breath in her neck, before feeling her fangs touching slightly her skin. She also felt Suzu's hands on her body, which was soft and pleasant. But when the vampire bit her, she uttered a weak moan of pain, but also of pleasure, because of what Suzu was doing with her hands.

The vampire pushed Kouko on her back, and put herself on top of the huntress, still drinking her blood. Her smell, her blood's taste, it was wonderful. Suzu couldn't control herself, she liked too much Kouko's blood, the taste exciting her. While the golden eyes girl was biting her, Kouko didn't feel too much pain, Suzu's touches kind of relieve the painful sensation. After that she was almost completely healed, the vampire removed her teeth from Kouko's neck. She licked the blood that was still coming out from her wound, making Kouko moaned. The huntress was exhausted, the vampire drank too much blood.

"Sorry, I drank too much. Are you alright?" asked the vampire.

Kouko opened her eyes, dizzy because of her blood lost.

"Yes, I'm just feeling tired, I should just sleep a little bit…"

The vampire lay next to the black haired girl, while Kouko grabbed Suzu and snuggled against her chest. The golden eyes girl took her into her arms, while Kouko was too tired to realise what she was doing, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, while Kouko was in her organisation's church, she heard her boss talking with another hunter. It was the leader, the one that she was working for the other day. When she heard her name, she approached of the door, trying to listen their conversation.

"There have no doubt about this. The vampire we failed to exterminate was the same that Kaminaga failed to kill, two weeks ago. We analysed the blood of this vampire, and the residue she let when she bit Kaminaga two weeks ago. It's the same vampire" said the leader. "Kaminaga wasn't with us when the vampire was attacked, and thinks that she helped her to escape"

"You think that Kaminaga Kouko helped a vampire to escape? Why did she do this, especially if this vampire almost killed her?" asked the boss.

"Well, this vampire could transform her into a vampire, but I doubt, we would notice it if Kaminaga was a vampire. Maybe this vampire used some kind of psychic power to control her. Or, Kaminaga voluntarily helped this vampire and betrayed us. Whatever her reason, I sure that she helped this vampire. Maybe that she wanted to become one of them, she's seduce by her, by the immortality. She's deceived by the Devil himself"

"You're right, whatever her reasons, if she really did this, then she's a danger for our organisation"

Kouko almost fell on the floor when she heard what the boss said after this.

"It's not like she was a precious member anyway, we shouldn't take any risk. We need to kill her, for the safety of our organisation"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! This is the last chapter, hope you'll like it! Sorry for the late, I was kind of busy with exams. **

* * *

Kouko was sat on her bed when a young man entered into her room. The huntress barely looked at him, staying calm and almost emotionless. The young man approached from the girl he was supposed to kill. The church's boss gave him a special mission, something that was usually unthinkable. The boss asked him to kill one of his comrades, to kill another human. For him, killing a vampire make him a hunter, but killing a human making him a murderer. The fact that the human was his comrade made him feel awful, but he had no choice. This was an order from his superior, he must obey. And it's not like it was the first time that he killed a human because his boss asked him to do.

To be honest, he never really appreciated Kouko. When they were children, he was one of the kids that bullied the black haired girl. He didn't hate her, but she was an easy target for bullies. She was so weak, vulnerable, innocent. Hunter's job didn't suit her at all.

The young man was now in front of Kouko, which was still sat on her bed, immobile. A knife in his hand, the hunter hesitated just for one second. This second of hesitation caused the end of his life. Kouko suddenly rose up, pointing a gun on his head. The weak, vulnerable and innocent girl was gone. The young man had only the time to see Kouko's cold eyes, before that the huntress shoot him into his head, killing him instantly.

The corpse fell on the floor. Kouko looked at the man she killed. She didn't really feel guilty for this murder. She was in a survival mode, she killed him to protect herself, in self defense. The huntress didn't want to die, she was ready to do anything in order to survive. This organisation ruined her life, if she wanted to reach freedom, she needed to fight for it.

While she was leaving her bedroom, Kouko suddenly thought about Suzu. This vampire, she had completely messing up with her mind. The huntress didn't understand why, but she needed to see her one more time. The feeling she had for Suzu, Kouko couldn't understand why she feel that way for a vampire.

Anyway, whatever the feeling she had for Suzu, Kouko should hurry up and escape quickly, before that the other hunters discovered what she did, before that they try to kill her for treachery. She was now a traitor, and she'll be hunted like a mere vampire by her old comrades.

* * *

Running for at least five hours, Kouko hid herself into a forest, trying to escape from the hunters. When the boss discovered Kouko's murder, he ordered to all the hunters to pursue her and killed her. He used this as an excuse to justify her will to kill the young huntress. During her escape, the black haired girl shoot many times, killing at least three other hunters. Whatever the murders she had to do, she'll do it, for her own freedom.

Suddenly, Kouko felt a terrible pain in her leg. She looked at her leg, discovered that she was hurt. One of the hunters had shot her and succeeded to touch her into her left leg. The huntress almost fell on the ground, but she managed to remain standing. She limped painfully, hiding behind a tree. But it was too late. The hunters were there, surrounding her. She tried to fight back, to shoot them, but she couldn't. The black haired girl didn't have any bullet. She was helpless, her death was imminent now.

Refusing to give up like that, Kouko tried to run away, but it was useless. She received an arrow into her shoulder, and another one in her back. The huntress fell on the ground, severely injured. She hit her head on a rock, falling half-conscious. Even is the pain was unbearable, she tried to stand up, in vain. One of the hunters, her old leader, approached from her.

Even if she tried to stand up, Kouko couldn't, her legs didn't move at all. In fact, she didn't even feel them. Desperate, the black haired girl tried to crawl to escape, but she couldn't go far. She suddenly stopped, the pain was too intense that she couldn't move anymore. Kouko could feel the gun behind her, held by the hunters' leader. The huntress mentally cursed them, all of these hunters, the entire organisation, which only saw the world in white or black and never considered that life is in reality different shades of grey. She was angry at them because they forced her to be someone she didn't want to be, they controled her entire life, and now, they decided to kill her, without letting her a chance to explain herself.

Even if she wanted to, Kouko couldn't hate Suzu. Even if it was the vampire who was responsible of her imminent death, Kouko didn't want to hate her. If she never had met Suzu, she probably never understood that it wasn't all vampires who were evil, that the world was in fact a multitude of shades of grey. Sure, if she had never met the vampire, Kouko probably never betrayed the church and get herself kill by them, but she also would never knew the truth, she would still work for them, she would still be a person who only see in white or black, without freedom, like a puppet.

Kouko found this situation extremely ironic. She always thought that she'll be killed by vampires, but it will be her own group, hunters, who will kill her. Even if she wanted to cry, the black haired girl held back her tears. Even if she was scared to die, even if she found this unfair, even if she was angry, she didn't want to cry in front of her killers. Even if she was about to die, Kouko still had her pride. She waited that the leader shoots her, closing her eyes and shaking with fear. But nothing happened.

Kouko suddenly opened her eyes. It was all dark around the huntress. She couldn't see anything, except a pair of topazes eyes, which became red ruby. The shiny eyes gazed her, in front of her. Even if she couldn't see her face, Kouko knew exactly who it was. She saw the vampire approaching, before falling unconscious because of her wounds.

* * *

Feeling that she was pressed against something cold, Kouko opened her eyes, dizzy. The lack of blood and her wounds risking being fatal to the young girl, but Suzu couldn't bring her to a hospital. They were still pursued by the hunters. The huntress noticed that she was in some kind of cavern, really dark, only lighted by the moon's light. The black haired girl raised her head, to discover Suzu, who was holding her into her arms. The vampire seemed to be hurt, but not seriously.

"Shuto, w-what's happen?" asked Kouko, weakly.

"Your hunter friends was trying to kill you, and now, they are hunting us"

"Wait, you saved me from them? Did you…kill them?"

"No, I only took you and ran away from them. I brought you here, in this cave. It's a great place for hiding, they shouldn't find us here"

Suddenly, the black haired girl spat blood, feeling an intense pain into her body. Suzu understood what's happening to Kouko.

"Your wound, it's fatal" said sadly the vampire.

"Am I…going to die?"

Suzu hesitated before answering.

"Sorry, but yes. Your spinal column was broken by the arrow, even if you survive, you would be handicapped for the rest of your life. You also lose too much blood…"

The huntress was already prepared to die, but now that she was reunited with Suzu, she didn't want to. She suddenly noticed something into the vampire's eyes, something wet. Tears began to roll from Suzu's eyes, saddened by Kouko's imminent death. The vampire felt terribly guilty, because she couldn't save her. Seeing the vampire's sadness, Kouko also began to feel tears rolling from her own eyes. Suddenly, the huntress had a dark thought into her mind, something that she would never thought few months ago.

"Shuto, transform me into a vampire"

Surprised by what Kouko's said, Suzu didn't know what to answer. Seeing that the huntress was serious, she finally answered.

"I can't do this to you, I'll curse you for eternity, you'll be a monster hated and feared by humans, and hunted by hunters. Trust me, it's worse than death, immortality is a curse!"

"I don't care! I prefer this than dying"

"You don't know what you're saying, you're insane!"

"Is it insane to have the will to live?" asked Kouko.

Suddenly, the huntress put her arms around Suzu's neck, gazing her right into her golden eyes.

"I'm scared to die, and in order to survive, I would do anything. I'm ready to become something I used to hate, but this time, it would be my choice, I choose to become a vampire, because I'm scared of death, and I want to stay with you. If becoming an immortal creature allow me to stay with you, than it would be a gift, not a curse"

"You'll be hunted…"

"But I won't be alone, and you too"

Kouko's words making Suzu feel something that she wasn't use to feel. Since she became a vampire, she always being alone, but now, she had the chance to end her solitude, to have a companion, someone who will be at her side. Suzu found herself awfully selfish, for wanting to curse a girl in order to not being alone anymore. But, it was Kouko who asked her to transform her, she was alright with this, so maybe she could allow herself to be selfish. The vampire was alone for so many years, most than one hundred years, she deserved to end her solitude, she didn't have to live her immortality alone anymore.

"Please, Suzu…"

"I will transform you, if it's you wish. But I warning you, you'll for sure regret it later"

Kouko offered her neck to Suzu, who was really tempted to bite it. But it wasn't necessary. A human has to be on the verge of death to be transformed into a vampire. This is why, usually, vampires bit humans before transformed them. But with Kouko's case, the young girl was already on the verge of death, biting her was useless. The only thing that Suzu needed to do, it was making Kouko drink vampire's blood. But, before transforming the black haired girl, Suzu wanted to taste her human's blood one more time. Noticed the blood that Kouko had on her cheek, the vampire licked it, to Kouko's surprised. The huntress blushed a little bit. The vampire savored for the last time Kouko's blood.

Biting her own tongue, Suzu filled her mouth with her blood. The vampire suddenly approached her face from Kouko's lips, opened her mouth and kissed her. While they were kissing, the vampire forced the huntress to drink her blood, making sure that she drank it all. Even if the taste was horrible, Kouko savoured the kiss that the vampire gave her. Even if she had drunk the vampire's blood, Kouko continued the kiss, finding it delightful. Suzu cold's lips against her hot lips made a contrast that was pleasant. Kouko's heart raced for the last time. The young girl ended up the kiss and fell unconscious into Suzu's arms. Her life as a human also ended. The kiss sealed her fate. When she'll wake up, she won't be the same person, she would be something that she chose to be.

Suzu laid Kouko on the ground, observing the transformation of the huntress into a vampire. Her skin began to become paler, she stopped breathing, and her heart suddenly stopped to beat. The vampire gently stroked Kouko's cheek, with affection.

"I might be fell in love with you, Kouko-chan"

* * *

**Hum, I'm not sure of what I want to do now. I have idea for a fanfiction about Chitaru and Hitsugi, but I prefer waiting to see chapter 26, because I didn't know if I want to do a fanfiction about what happened in the anime or the manga (I'm not sure about what's happened with them in the manga version).**

**Maybe a fanfiction about Isuke and Haruki, but there have so many fics about them, it would be kind of hard to do something original.**

**Or maybe you'll prefer smut fanfictions? xD**


End file.
